


Tharja's Shocking, Giant-Cocking Scheme

by SexTheHex



Series: Tharja's Gigantic Dick [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cock Docking, F/F, F/M, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gen, Multi, Orgasm Denial, cock growth, femboy, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tharja’s plan to unload a positively enormous cumshot over her dear Robin is progressing smoothly. Robin’s a cute twink and all the camp’s ladies are impossibly hung! Though, her puppets aren't nearly as strong willed as her. What should she do when one of them needs to cum?
Relationships: Tiamo | Cordelia/Sallya | Tharja
Series: Tharja's Gigantic Dick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187777
Kudos: 26





	Tharja's Shocking, Giant-Cocking Scheme

“So, if we maneuver most of the army together over this bridge, we should be safe. Also, as long as we’re paired up we should be able to safely penetrate my fields and…”

Robin realized what he’d just said. He nervously backtracked, face flustered red enough it matched his lipstick. 

“Penetrate the fields where the enemy’s positioned. It’ll be an easy victory from there, I-I think…” Robin stammered through.

“Robin, are you okay? You look so nervous! Your earrings look so fantastic, you shouldn’t feel down on yourself about anything! Don’t worry if things leek out on occasion. Lisia taught me that!” Chrom reassured his friend. 

“Sorry it’s just… I guess with the monotony of the camp and how stagnant things are getting, my mind is starting to wonder elsewhere. It goes to some… strange places, sometimes.” Robin shivered.

“Ah, yes. I understand. Don’t worry, everything’s perfectly fine if your mind has the space to be that idle!” insisted Chrom. “I’ll be seeing you later then, Robin.”

Robin got ready for their normal method of departing. “Be seeing you, Chrom.”

The two rose from the table where Robin’s strategy had been sprawled out. They immediately got intimately close, as if they were lovers. Their lips locked. Their hands dove to caress each other’s big shapely bulging butt.

Neither of them could tell anything was amiss as they locked eyes. Things seemed just as normal as they’d always been. Robin was still the same smart femboy strategist he’d always been, thinking up brilliant ploys while wearing his favorite mini skirt and creaming his panties whenever he thought too much about girls. Chrom was his classic self as well, a limp-wristed, feminine, short man who looked androgynous as could be from his soft face, to the embarrassingly pronounced little budding titties on his chest. This was all as normal to them as the taste of their friend’s make up as they kissed.

Standard departure procedure continued. The two shook; both reaching a hand down the other’s pants and shaking those sad excuses for cocks they possessed, still dwindling by the day. They leaned in farther still and rubbed their pathetic bulges against the other’s impressive thighs as they held each other for minutes on end…

Chrom was the first to break away. “You know, Robin, Lisia has been saying I’d look great with eyeshadow. Want to try some on tomorrow? I’m sure we’ll look great.”

“Oh, do we have the supplies for that?” Robin asked. “I figured we wouldn’t have space in the budget for beauty supplies.”

“I wouldn’t either, but that girl’s so resourceful!” Chrom cheered. “She found this one sort of special fluid that’ll stick to your skin all day - no run off or smearing - and mixed it with some ground cyan boulder she’d found out while hiking. We should try it on tomorrow! It’ll be a great way to spice things up with the same boring day to day here”

Robin contemplated. Eyeshadow, huh? Part of him was saying that sounded fantastic! Another part, a far quieter, smaller, but much deeper part of him was saying he’d look ridiculous and it wasn’t worth it… Oh, but then that other part of him got even louder! 

“Great idea!” Robin complimented. “Just pass me the jar tonight and I’ll put some on for tomorrow.”

“Wonderful. I’m sure we’ll look fabulous, my dear friend.” Chrom nodded, finally departing the tent. 

As Chrom exitted Robin’s camp, he quickly realized how much time had come to pass. The sky was dark, moonlight eclipsed by overcast. The only lights were a few tents at the edges of camp, his own barely illuminated at all. Chrom felt a tinge of fear in his heart. Not a new feeling, of course. Chrom had been a weakling coward for as long as he could remember. He was used to getting all shivery by now.

Chrom slowly, nervously continued his walk towards his tent. He was getting proud of himself! He’d made it all this way without-

...Wait? What was that? Was someone there? Oh no, was that a bad guy!?

“Chrom?” Someone spoke.

“AAAAH!” Chrom shrieked!

The poor startled femboy immediately assumed his default defensive stance against the unknown assailant. He fell to the ground, planted his face in the grass, and raised his big, curvy femboy bottom up big and high for the stranger. With his skirt falling back, his big pantied ass was perfectly exposed for all. Chrom kept that humiliating position perfectly posed as he waited for whatever that thing was to make its move…

“Chrom, it’s Cordelia. Are you okay?” affirmed Cordelia. 

Oh! Oh thank goodness. Chrom was so nervous, he thought some big, hung monster was behind him! But no, it was just Cordelia. Sure, his body was still twitching and nervous as if there was still a well endowed monster around, but his eyes could clearly see just good old normal Cordellia! 

“G-good evening! Sorry about that, haha…” Chrom nervously apologized. 

“Oh, it’s perfectly fine Chrom! I’m sorry for such a startling introduction. I was just headed back to my camp…” Cordelia explained. “My, your new lipstick looks fantastic!”

Chrom’s expression soured a tad at that remark. “Well, thanks! But uh… new lipstick? This is the sort I wear all the time.” 

Cordelia looked a bit puzzled. “I… what?”

“I’ve been wearing this shade of coral for years! It goes perfectly with my hair! Don’t you remember?” Chrom affirmed. 

This was all so disappointing. He’d always had a thing for Cordelia, but if she wasn’t even checking the color of Chrom’s lips, she must really not care about him!

“Well I uh… OH!” Cordelia reacted. Suddenly her manners shifted. “Yes. Yes Chrom, I remember you always wearing lipstick. It’s as memorable as your big, slutty butt.”

Chrom blushed a tad at that remark. “O-oh~ Glad uh… glad you noticed.”

“Say Chrom, I’d love to chat, but there’s something dire I need to deal with. Why don’t you just go back to your tent and… and do whatever it is you do at this hour where you and Robin make so much noise.” Cordelia brushed aside.

Oh lord, was he really that loud when he rode his big pink dildo at night? Urgh, how humiliating! He’d think up a lie to divert attention away from his embarrassing personal habits but… wow, it was hard to talk to girls. It was so, so tough to will up any sentence to defend himself! He felt almost like he’d failed women as a whole being such a scrawny, effeminate twig. He felt as if he needed to apologize and do whatever they said as repentance for his laughable bedroom performance! Snapping back a response when someone exposed his bedtime habits? Unthinkable. Maybe it was best to just take the loss and keep moving…

“B-buh-bye Ms. Cordelia…” Chrom shulked back to his tent. 

Cordelia nodded as Chrom walked away. It took her awhile to resume her own trip after that encounter. She was starting to sweat. He was wearing lipstick now... 

Holy FUCK he was so CUTE! Oh, Cordelia always thought Chrom as the handsome man he used to be was the peek of her interests in men, but this effeminate, spineless wimp of a femboy got her blood racing! Her libido was roaring so loud that… Well, she needed to hurry to Tharja’s tent. Any more time spent thinking about what Chrom was going to do with his big plastic boyfriend would surely push her over the edge!

That instinct to rush soon revealed itself to be a good call. Cordelia was positively throbbing as her mind danced with fantasies unquenchable of that adorable little wimp pumping his ass with a pink toy until his shrivelled little clit climaxed… A-aaah! No! She had to hurry! Her erection was getting so intense, Tharja’s spell of tucking would soon wear off! She raced towards the dark mage’s illuminated tent as fast as she could. Those panties below her skirt were steadily bulging more and more as her furious arousal overtook her…

Cordelia burst into the tent, exhausted from her sprint there. “Help! I need someone’s help! Cork me up or something, I’m going to explode!

All of the room’s women sprung to attention at their comrade’s needs. Cherche, butt naked aside from her headdress, was the first to react. She spun around her perfectly pear shaped ass and revealed her front to the other woman as she approached. Her corrupt cock, the shortest of the ensembles doubtlessly, but still spanning down near the tops of her knees, slapped against her toned thighs as she neared the girl. Though she could have managed perhaps a faster rush towards her, Cherche had to keep her locomotion steady. She was still getting used to moving with balls as big as gauntlets pressed against her legs, and didn’t wish to give them too tight a squeeze and trigger them to an untimely climax. 

While Cherche dove in to assist Cordelia from her left, Lucina joined in from the right side. As the first of Tharja’s cohorts corrupted into a hung, hyper cocked soldier, her erection, though long enough to tap the tip of her calves, never touched her other flesh. With a cock this fat, she’d reached a new state of perpetual erection, every inch and foot of her girl anaconda red and ready to blow at a moment’s notice. Instead, it bounced back and forth as she ran with full speed towards her less experienced recruit, uncaring as her nutsack wobbled recklessly during her sprint. 

Cordelia caught a glance of those two swiftly moving bodies as she rushed in the tent, but she scarcely got a look at Tharja. There was simply no time to look! As the dark magic seal came undone and her crotch in its entirety was freed, all of her body’s resources were dedicated to stopping climax. Her eyes were closed too tight to see, most of her body’s muscles clenching or relaxing just to offer her huge cock the leverage it needed to release or stem a giant ejaculation. Her legs were too weak to stand; Lucina and Cherche needed to grab her for any sort of support. 

Cordelia's cock, thicker than her arm and a length down to her full upper leg, sprung high in the air as the seal evaporated. Her aching, impossibly full balls quaked and contracted, so desperate to release this potent load of baby batter above all else. Cordelia needed relief. She needed it now!

Suddenly, a touch. Something was tapping against the head of her cock. Something warm, something inviting, conveying its intention to relieve stress all its own. The two ladies pushed Cordelia forward a bit. That pleasant object tapping her engorged cock revealed more of its true nature. A hot, wet orifice enveloped Cordelia’s cock, causing some other party to grunt. Just the entrance alone, that sweet, succulent, squeeze, was enough to make Cordelia gasp. She started to grow calm, too preoccupied with this sudden heaven. 

The duo of Lucina and Cordelia continued to push Cordellia forward, letting her cock snake farther inside this divine hole. Farther and farther into this pleasant wet heaven all of Cordelia’s obscene length sunk. It all felt so good… too good! It was such a tight squeeze, such a delightful pull, Cordelia was going to cum!

“It’s alright dearie~” Tharja spoke. “I know it’s hard to hold on. Let it aaaaall out. Let me hold it in for you~”

Cordelia finally opened her eyes. She glanced down at her crotch. The bright red glans of a cock head as wide as her actual face in diameter was pressed against the base of her dick.. A cock far larger than even her pussy breaker had fully swallowed every inch of her rod within it’s hot, wet length.

Tharja’s cock. All of that massive, hulking, near body length cock as thick as any of their thighs at their meatiest, Tharja’s mighty, pulsating, pre-leaking, veiny, throbbing cock was enveloping Cordelia's length. The titanic mountain of manhood stretched the entire distance from Tharja’s comfortable throne-like seat to where Cordellia stood partially supported. It’s power needed no words. Just through touch, Cordelia could feel the rumble of those overpacked, impossibly huge balls whirling and raging, taut full of semen. The sorceress had morphed her body into a form fit for her most twisted and strange desire, a monument of lust staining the tent floor with the aroma of pheromonic ball sweat. Tharja was queen, and she ruled over her corrupted puppet-like servants with absolute authority. 

Yet, despite the power of so much raging red blood rushing through enough flesh to make a new person, Tharja was hardly a cruel ruler. True, she’d invaded the dreams of everyone at the camp, resulting in all either leaving or becoming a component of her perverted fantasy come reality. Yet, Tharja did have a tap on powerful emotions. She, likely more than anyone else in humanity’s history, knew far too well the agony of blue balls. The more metaphysical aspect of it she was thoroughly acquainted with; imbedded with a seemingly unexplainable reason to drown a femboy Robin in semen, yet initially lacking both a femboy Robin and a penis altogether. That though failed to compare to the tangible sensation of blue balls she’d felt. 

Every single waking moment she was conscious, her balls begged for release. Semen so thick and highly compressed was constantly at the verge of erupting. That raging deluge so desperately wanted Tharja to contract those muscles, let the liquid flow as it wished, and unleash a torrent of spunk upon every spirit and surface Tharja aimed her monster. Yet, Tharja carried on. By now, she was experienced in the act of penile orgasm without ejaculation. With such a powerful cock, she was so easily prone to climax. If she grew too desperate to cum, she’d simply plunge a toy in her urethra and cork it shut. She’d orgasm and unload her baby batter back into her own balls. That smidgen of relief really felt like nothing more than a droplet in the thirsty mouth of a desert traveller, but it was enough. Just that slight sensation of relief mixed with her iron will pull to drown that bimbo twink in cum was enough to soldier on. Just keeping all this in for this long was now enough in of itself to give her a rush.

Her dear Robin deserved as devastating an output as she could manage. She wanted the full contents of all these ladies’ balls spraying across his face. And, if they should prove too weak to carry that load themselves, Tharja would carry it for them.

“Don’t get me too excited now.” Tharja calmly informed the panicking Cordellia. “I can allow you to drain most of your climax inside my nuts but-”

“C-c-cum! Cum! I’m going to cum!” Cordelia wailed! She was too madly aroused to stay calm!

Tharja’s face contorted a bit at that fit of desperate pleading from a lady as charming as Cordelia. She shut her eyes tight. She bit her lip and sucked a long breath in.

“Fine. Have it your way. Now I’m cumming too.” Tharja informed the group. “I hope you enjoy feeling a crumb of what I’m going through!”

“I… wha?” A confused Cordelia asked. Oh, who even cared! She needed to bust now! Cordelia’s toes curled in delight as orgasm struck and her cock burst it’s load inside of Tharja’s length! Sweet, sweet ejaculation, finally!

Except… Cordelia didn’t ejaculate. Her cock went through the motions, sure. Climax struck, her balls contracted, that load raced to her fat dicklength and her peehole opened to blast it out. Yet… it wouldn’t budge. Cordelia’s full force orgasm, cum spraying at such a force it might be able to soak and break through paper, was stalled out still.

Cordelia stood confused, but just for a moment. As orgasm started to wane, she noticed the texture of Tharja’s cockhole had changed. The sleekness to it when pre alone was coating her inside tract was gone. Things were… sticky. Hot. 

Tharja was cumming too. Though her face might not tell the tale, nulled to the pleasures of a typical orgasm after countless gigantic internal ejaculations since she began growing her cock length, Tharja was ejaculating obscene amounts that very moment. Between Cordelia’s full force cumshot and Tharja’s powerful, though hardly total effort ejaculation, the flow had reached a standstill.

But now, as the second’s passed, Cordelia's climax was over. Tharja had ammo to fire for hours. That standstill of liquid stopped. Things were flowing again, down Cordelia’s cock.

Cordelia screamed “AA-AAAAARGGGGH!!” 

The pegasus knight panted, grunted, and yelled as Tharja violated the sanctity of Cordelia’s cock hole! Cum gushed right back down the path it came. Those contracted balls which had squeezed so tight to unload that gigantic load, were distended back to that old overburdened volume she’d started at. Then, more! With all of Cordelia’s ejaculate crammed back down her dick, Tharja’s began to fill her. Like a bulging water balloon, her sack distended and grew fuller and fuller as her mistress used Cordelia as she needed.

There was a break in Cordelia’s shock screaming. Tharja began to speak. “A terrible burden, isn’t it? Oh, but fear not. Sooner or later, it will begin to feel wonderful…”

Cordelia didn’t even know how to process her emotions as Tharja harnessed her body as an excess sperm tankard. Truth be told, her screaming wasn’t of any pain or anguish. It was her body’s panic button response to such a sensitive area seeing action Cordelia could have never imagined experiencing. As her body grew acclimated to having her magic-grown cock and balls pumped full to new highs, a new feeling started to wash over the woman. Pleasure.

Cordelia leaned into the sensation. She relaxed and let all panic subside out with a quiet sigh. The pace at which she was being filled quickened. Her ballsack grew wide enough to part her thighs.

“I’m so backed up…” Cordelia remarked.

“It feels good, doesn’t it~?” Tharja teased in a deep, seductive tone.

“Yeah…” sheepishly answered Cordelia. 

“That desperate need for release… it makes everything feel so much more intense, doesn’t it? Does it not feel like you could cum with 10 times the force you had before?” Tharja elaborated.

Cordelia was finding it hard to concentrate. Tharja was correct, but that gurgling, desperate, absolutely unignorable need in her balls to unload was growing paralyzingly intense! 

“Y-yes!” she answered.

“Such an amazing feeling~” mused Tharja . “Almost as good as the main event itself. But it’s so hard to hold on! It feels impossible to hold back when every muscle in your body, every fiber of your being, is demanding, begging to cum~”

Tharja’s words were too much! Cordelia already needed to cum again! “C-cum! CUM! I need to CUM! I need to cum so baaaad!” 

Tharja smiled. “Weakling~ You’re experiencing just a fraction of a fraction of the unending blue balls I’ve felt every minute of my life since I grew my cock. Your feeble mind could ever bear the burden of what it’s truly like to know the unending temptation of ejaculation; the total bliss of perpetual, gurgling, churning, blue balls. But that’s okay, dearie. I never expected you to be able to take it. Your failure to save your load is just more ammo for my glorious mission…”

Tharja’s hands gave a signal. Cherche tilted Cordelia’s gaze back. Tharja stole Cordelia’s gaze and kept her in a close stare. She smiled warmly, near mockingly. 

Tharja’s cock flexed. The gigantic slab of muscle clenched as hard as it could down on the fat cock inside it. Cordelia gasped and went wide eyed.

That smile broke. A manic look washed across Tharja’s face.

“Nut down my fucking cock now you weak little bitch.” She demanded!

That… That was it! It was all too much! For the second time in just minutes, Cordelia thundered with the orgasmic high of her life!

“OOOOOOOOHHHH~! OO-OOOOH MY GOOOOOOOD!” She roared! Her cum reservoir contracted once again, this time with a force unlike anything they’d ever summoned before! Her big babymakers clenched with blinding speed. Her whole ballsack squeezed and drained every single drop of girl spunk out of its confines, right up Tharja’s cock!

With thrice the volume and a quarter the space for her spunk to shoot, Cordelia’s cumshot hardly stalled out this time. The woman positively unloaded with force down the length of Tharja’s manhood, forcing the mage’s lingering cum back into her own ballsack as Cordelia’s too started to pack its confines. With so much overpacking Cordelia’s balls, this was too intense a cumshot to quash!

Cordelia looked like she was positively losing her mind. Perhaps she was; the thunderous endorphin release from such a climax of untold strength was sure to reprioritize goals in her brain. Feeling this angelic high of total multi-minute several liter ball draining was sure to rank high in her mental list of experiences to feel again. 

What of Tharja? She savored the moment. As her balls grew so bloated standing might soon prove impossible, she embraced her fate with closed eyes and a pleasant sigh. From her servant’s ejaculation and her own fresh cumshot, surely another gallon of spunk had been added to her balls. That sweet heavenly hell of tortuous denial made her toes curl in orgasmic bliss. More for her Robin. Her sweet, dear Robin…

Tharja was the first to recover from the duo’s climaxes; post coital exhaustion had been all but eliminated from her life with this eternabrewing load. She gave a flex of her cock, a display of how masterful her control over the slab had grown as it built to such an insane size. A peristaltic wave of motion forced Cordelia out of her length. Not a drop of precious white escaped, all saved safely in Tharja’s nuts.

Lucina and Cherche lowered Cordelia to the floor to writhe in bliss. The duo were rock hard after the display. Thankfully for them, Tharja was far from content with just Cordelia’s load. 

“Cherche next, then Lucina” commanded Tharja. “From now on, at the end of the day, you shall all blow your loads inside of my cock. I’ll push it back down and cum down into your balls until you spray everything back inside me. Distending your sacks so much will surely cause your systems to brew more spunk even faster. You’ll drain even more inside me and make me bigger and bigger and bigger~”

The two got straight to work. Cherche let her cock enter the perfect cockpussy while Lucina masturbated and eagerly awaited her turn.

And across camp as Chrom and Robin spooned together after a long session of dry humping their infertile cocks on their fat asses, the duo started to spur. To cool off, Cordelia had opened Tharja’s tent and let a cloud of Tharja’s sweaty, ball stained tent mist linger across the way. And as the vivid air hit the tent, the duo was spurred to life. Fantasies of cocks and cum raced through their head, far stronger than their imaginations could ever dream. Nocturnal emissions struck both, painting the front of their panties with a flood of clear prostate fluid.

It was all nearing. It was time Tharja finally lived her own dream.


End file.
